What is the least common multiple of 30 and 15? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(30, 15) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 30 and 15. We know that 30 x 15 (or 450) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 30 until we find a number divisible by 15. 30, So, 30 is the least common multiple of 30 and 15.